


Night Swimming

by wordplay



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordplay/pseuds/wordplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last weekend of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI for the prompt "water", and originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/35812.html?thread=5309412).

Labor Day weekend, the last heated gasps of summertime, and the knobs of Blaine's spine are slipping by one-by-one under Kurt's fingers. Kurt feels the muscles in his back bunch as he twists his hips forward, pressing closer, and Kurt slides his open palm over skin slick with water and the last of the sunscreen and uses the leverage from his feet against the bottom of the pool to push Blaine back, back until he hits the wall separating the hot tub from the pool and his head slides back to rest there on the ledge. Kurt presses the advantage, stooping a little to bury his face just under his boyfriend's chin, sliding his open mouth hot and wet down the column of his throat, over his Adam's apple, down to suck and lick across his collarbones to mouth and suck right back up to his ear so he can breathe hot and heavy into it and just fucking _grind_. Blaine tastes like summertime, like chlorine and clean sweat, and Kurt sucks harder on that sweet spot just under his ear and revels in Blaine's little whines and grunts, the way his hands finally slide down from Kurt's waist to grab at his ass and pull him in closer, sinking in his fingers and pulling tighter. He bites down on Blaine's ear lobe a little harder than he meant to and pulls his hands up to slip his hands into Blaine's hair, to grasp his head and turn it so he can take what he wants.

Blaine groans and whispers, "oh, fuck, _Kurt_ " and bucks his hips forward hard. Kurt pounces, grabs his hips and pulls him back with him, just a few inches so that Kurt can pull up his knee, brace it against the wall of the pool and balance Blaine there in a wanton straddle.

The water keeps him buoyant and with Kurt's hands stabilizing his hips he just lounges, his torso stretched long between his crotch against Kurt's hip and his head, resting on the edge and tipped back so that his chin casts dim shadows across his chest. The lights underneath the water, though, they light him up and Kurt looks down to where their bodies are pressed together at the hips, grateful all over again that they'd shed their trunks in a fit of summers-end playfulness. Blaine's cock bobs in the water, hard and sort of half-floating, and the water ripples and swirls in the wake left by Blaine's floating hands until it ends halfway up his chest in a play of shadow and light. Kurt can't believe he has him here, can't believe that _this_ is what he got in reward for his embarrassed admission that his only regret from this summer they've spent together is that they never had the opportunity to make out in Blaine's parents' pool. They lived in a boarding school for months and Kurt has seen lots of Blaine's skin and had his hands on it almost as often (never ever enough) but Blaine's so quiet here, so at peace to be looked at and stroked. It makes Kurt wish they could go back and live their summer all over again, see his lips stained red from cherry snowcones at a free concert on a wide lawn, kiss him in the shadows of a tree, stroke sunscreen onto his back at the lake. He's just _beautiful_.

There's a quiet splash when Blaine lifts his hands from the water to grab onto the ledge behind him, and when Kurt looks up Blaine's staring at him and Kurt blushes to realize that he's been checking Blaine out for a while. Blaine's smile is sweet, though, and his lashes are lowered to gaze out at Kurt from underneath them, and when he whispers "touch me", Kurt doesn't even have time to blink before his hands are moving from their grip on Blaine's hips to sweep up and over his torso, to drag down over his abdomen while Blaine sighs.

The water leaves his hands able to glide everywhere, and he can't get enough of the sleekness of Blaine's skin, the way the sides of his hips and the curve of his ass fill his hands and just beg him to rub them over and over. A light breeze has picked up and he sees Blaine's wet nipples tighten in the air, and Kurt has to bend over to suck one into his mouth, taking in some pool water until both the flesh and the water are warm and Blaine is moaning above him and beginning to move his hips. He pulls back and Blaine has locked his gaze on him again, whispering, "Kurt, _touch_ me, you have to touch me, _god_ ," and Blaine's starting to rock his hips so that his wet thigh presses and slides against Kurt's dick.

Kurt likes having Blaine here at his mercy, likes that unless Blaine moves from his position he can't quite get himself off – there's nothing to rub himself against and the water is just one ongoing caress, arousing but not even close to enough. He looks amazing, desperate and hungry, and Kurt has never wanted him more, but they have all night and soon enough autumn will be here and Blaine will cover up, wrap himself in layers of Dalton and wool, and Kurt will be in Lima. He's not sure when he'll be able to have him like this again.

So he goes slow, tracing from Blaine's collarbones to his ribs, letting his hands wrap around his hips again to squeeze at his ass but this time it isn't a tease, it's just letting him get his fill before he does what Blaine asked, before he reaches down and takes Blaine's cock in one hand while he pinches at a nipple with the other. They both groan at the first touch and Blaine's head collapses to his chest while his body goes a bit softer; his arms are spread wide along the edge of the pool so he can raise his hips and shove himself into Kurt's fist, and Kurt has to lean back so there's space but he wants to lick and bite along the muscles of his shoulders and biceps, wants that strength against his lips and tongue and suddenly he's torn between wanting this to take _hours_ and needing to just get off so they can start all over again. Blaine's starting to breathe faster and faster, his hips hitching and beginning to roll, and Kurt can't get enough of watching him, can't help staring so that he can't ever forget what this boy looks like when he's being touched. Blaine's brow furrows and he tries to lick his lips but a long, low moan catches him midway and then his hips press up several times quickly as his breath catches and his head flies back to stare up at the sky and he's still so quiet as he comes: just a loud gasp followed by a low groan, not even a splash.

He knows how quickly Blaine gets sensitive, so he moves his hands to gently stroke over his chest and abdomen, squeezing his hips because what he really wants is to _hold_ him while he comes down, press his body tight against him, but he's not sure Blaine can hold himself up quite yet so he waits, watching his face. It's only seconds before Blaine smiles up at him and uses his arms to lever himself back, up and off Kurt's leg so he's pressed fully against the side of the pool again and pulling Kurt into his arms. "God that was good," he whispers against the side of Kurt's neck, sliding both hands down his back in one long stroke to lock behind the small of his back and pull him in tight, and Kurt's locked his mouth on Blaine's shoulder, biting and sucking while he desperately rubs himself against Blaine's hard thigh.

Blaine's hands are pushing at him, trying to turn him, but Kurt has wanted the skin of this shoulder under his lips for a few minutes now and he's not quite ready to give it up. "Gimme a minute," he mumbles, lifting Blaine's arm and running his tongue down the side of it, down the tiny channel between the muscles of biceps and triceps, mumbling again, "make it strong." Blaine tenses his bicep and Kurt can't help it, it's incredible, and he's opening his mouth wide to try to suck in as much of the tensed muscle as he can, then he gives it up for a bad idea and runs his tongue over the soft skin because his boyfriend is surprisingly strong and all of a sudden it's just hitting him like a punch to the gut, because _fuck_ that's so damn sexy. He works his way down his upper arm to the soft, tender skin at the inside of his elbow, where the salty taste of sweat lingers even over the now constantly present tang of chlorine, and he fastens his mouth there to suck a bruise. He knows it's weird, knows Blaine must think he's insane, but he'll never forget how strong those arms had looked flung out to the side, how masculine and square his hands had been as they'd clung to the edge. He's pretty sure this is how fetishes are born.

He releases the skin of Blaine's inner elbow with a small pop, and looks at Blaine's face to see gentle amusement and arousal there. "Arms?" Blaine asks with a small smile. " _Oh_ yeah, _arms_ ," and Kurt's a lucky man, because Blaine is wrapping them around him and turning him so that his back is pressed against Blaine's chest and Blaine is using both hands to rub all over him, and pushing one leg up so Kurt can rest on his knee. Blaine seems to be trying to get a little of his own back, using both hands to pinch and twist at Kurt's nipples while Kurt twists on his knee, crying out for more, and Blaine's kissing and sucking at the side of his neck when he moves up to his ear and whispers, "baby, tilt your head back and look up."

Kurt responds automatically, and _fuck_ it's beautiful. There are small white lights in the tree at the other end of the pool and he can see them sort of peripherally, but they're not so bright that they outshine the stars, and they are _everywhere_ ; it's late into a moonless night and the sky is just awash with them. He suddenly feels unanchored, adrift in the pool and the universe, and then Blaine whispers in his ear, "I love you, Kurt, I _love_ you," and sweeps his hands down from his chest to start pulling at his cock with one hand and fondling his balls with the other. Kurt cries out – he can't help it, it's too much, and he's staring wide-eyed into the sky while Blaine strips him ruthlessly and fondles his balls with his other hand, whispering sweetness and sex into his ear until Kurt comes so hard he feels dizzy with it.

They come down slowly and wordlessly, listening to the breeze around them and the water bubbling in the hot tub. Kurt thinks for a moment about how disgusting what they just did is and vows not to think of it anymore and to just be grateful for water filtration and modern chemistry. They're both content leaning there against the edge of the pool, their heads tilted together and looking up at the sky. Autumn is coming, but they still have time.

And besides, they haven't even _tried_ the hot tub.


End file.
